With popularity of the Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) protocol, a host may be connected to multiple input output (IO) devices, and each of the multiple IO devices includes a PCIe device. Therefore, the host is connected to multiple PCIe devices, and exchanges data with another device other than the host using the multiple PCIe devices, to complete a host service.
A PCIe device may encounter an exception during operation. Therefore, when a PCIe device encounters an exception, because a host cannot identify the PCIe device that encounters the exception, the host disconnects from all PCIe devices connected to the host, to prevent a central processing unit (CPU) of the host from being halted.
The prior art has at least the following problem:
A host disconnects from all PCIe devices connected to the host, and consequently, the host cannot exchange data with another device, and a host service is affected.